No One Left
by Shortyy4
Summary: Katara's family has been taken from her and all by the Fire Nation. So how will she react when a certain prince wants to join them and wants to help her?
1. Dreams

Hey Everyone! So if anyone notices, this story was already up by another person. What happened was my old account into was all lost and i couldnt get it back. SO I made a new account and re-did my story. So I present, the new improved version of No One Left!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or anything like that.

* * *

The fire was everywhere. She could feel the heat surrounding her. The flames had enclosed around her, sealing her into a small ring. She was alone, desperately looking for a way out. There was none

"Mom! Dad! Sokka!" She yelled desperately. There was nothing here, nothing but flames. She yelled for them again.

This time three figures appeared. She saw a woman figure appear. It was dark and blury, but she could just make out a smiling face and piercing blue eyes. Her mother. A man apppeared next to her. He was tall and handsome with a serious face and serious eyes. And lastly, Sokka appeared. He looked so much like her father, just younger.

She yelled for them again. They didn t move. They all held out their hands to her, gesturing for her o come. She took a step toward them and a blinding flash of white light filled her vision. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, the flames were gone but so was her family. Her mother and Father were both dead, lying on the ground not too far from where she stood. Sokka was not there anymore. Just .gone. She yelled out for them. "Mom! Dad!" "Sokka......."She whispered Sokkas name.

Katara's eyes snapped open, her breathing was heavy and she was covered in sweat. It took her a few second to gather her bearings. She wiggled out of her sleeping bag and sat down on the damp grass instead.

The sky was a pale blue. The early hours, blue. The sun would be up soon.

Katara pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly. She had had that dream almost every night since the last of her family had been taken from her. It still managed to haunt her, still woke her up in the middle of the night, unable to sleep, reminding her she was alone.


	2. Memories

Hi again! So yeah, here's chapter two! Please Review.....Because reviews make me happy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or anything like that. If I did, I'd be rich! But Im not.

* * *

She was running around the battlefield. SHe was trying to dodge the men who were fighting all around her.

She shouldn't have been here. She should've been back at her hut with her mom, but that was exactly why she had to find her dad.

She screamed and skidded to a halt and a Water tribe soldier stabbed a fire nation soldier in the. The soldier fell down in front of her, dead. She ran around him, faster now then before.

Her eyes scanned the field until she found him." DAD!" She yelled. He was fighting two Fire nation soldiers. He manged to throw them both off. "DAD!" She yelled again. He spotted her. "Katara, what are you doing here?! Go back home!" He shouted, fending off another attack from a soldier. "Dad! Dad, there s a man at our house!" Her dad looked up at her, a new look on his face. Fear?

"Sokka!" He yelled to her brother, who was kicking snow at a fallen fire nation soldier. Sokka looked up and ran over as Katara and their dad were running toward their hut.

All three of them ran toward their hut. Katara tripped on a discarded dagger and Hakoda scooped Katara up and carried her the rest of the way."Kya!" Hakoda shouted as they reached the hut. He set Katara down, none to gently and pulled back the curtain that was their door.

Katara watched as her dad stopped as he looked into the hut, watched as his face fell, watched him slowly walk into the hut and whisper her mom's name. Katara tried to follow her dad into the hut, but was led away by Sokka before she look. "I want to see mom." Katara said in a small voice. Sokka just shook his head. "No.." He whispered. Katara saw tears forming in his eyes. Sokka never cried....

___

Katara stared at the ground as the memory passed through her head. She had been so small when that happened. She had been 6. The whole situation was so confusing to her, but as she grew older it had all made sense to her and since then, she had ever-growing hatred for the Fire Nation. She raised a hand to her necklace. She barely remembered her mom. She tried so hard to hold on to the memories of her, but it was like trying to hold water in your hands. No matter how hard she tried to hold on to them, they kept slipping away.

Katara shook her head and looked around their small camp they had set up near the forest. Appa, the giant flying Bison was sleeping quietly, with Aang sleeping in his fur. Momo the lemur was sleeping on top of Aangs head.

Aang's brow was furrowed, as though he was having an unpleasent dream. He hadn't been sleeping too well lately. Too much on his mind.

She looked over at Toph's earth tent. She could hear a faint snoring coming from inside the rock.

She looked up at the sky and back toward Aang and Toph.

She stood up quietly, thinking a walk might help clear her head.


	3. Family

Well, here's chapter three! Thanks to everyone who is actually reading my story! (Wow that sounds really desperate and pathetic....) BUt anyway, enjoy! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Avatar the last airbender industry. I am but a lowely fan-girl, trying to breath some life into my own original work.

* * *

Katara was walking through the woods, not sure of where she was going and not really even paying attention to the scenery around her. Her head was kept low, staring at the ground as she was lost in thought.

* * *

Katara had been walking back to their small hut, nearly done with the days chores.

When she reached their hut, she saw Sokka was standing outside, waiting for her.

"Katara!" He called as he ran over to her. "What? What is it?". He paused, looked at her and said,"Dad," "What do you mean? Is something wrong with dad?" Sokka shook his head."No. The men are leaving to go ambush the Fire Nation. Dads...... going with them." He said. She stared at him."What? But, but why didn t he tell us?!" She ran past Sokka and into their hut. Sokka didn't follow her.

She pulled back the curtain and saw her dad packing a bag with a few things. Hakoda looked up. A few long moments passed in which neither of them said anything. He stood up. "Katara..." He started to speak, but Katara cut him off. "Why didn t you tell us?" She demanded, trying to keep her voice steady. "I didn t know how to tell you." He said. Another few moments of silence passed.

Hakoda bent down again and picked up a few more things. "Dad!" Katara said, her voice rising. "You can t just leave us!" Hakoda stood up and looked at her. "The army needs me to command them, Katara."

Katara stood in front of the opening of their hut, as if that could stop him from leaving. "We need you too, dad." She said, her voice quivering now. "Please. Please Don't go."

Hakoda stared at her for a moment, then dropped his bag and pulled her into a hug. It all felt so final, Katara couldn't stop herself from crying. He let her go, picked up his bag and walked out. "Dad!" She yelled running after him. "Dad, please!" She yelled. He continued walking. She slowed down her running until she stopped all together. "Dad!" Desperation was creeping into her voice now. He stopped for a second but continued walking,as though he couldn t bear to look at her anymore.

She fell to her knees, watching him leave. For the last time? No. No, if couldn't, wouldn't be the last time....

Sokka walked over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Katara. "He said. Katara didn t move. Sokka gently grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She let him lead her back to the hut. "He s gone," She whispered. "He's gone...."

* * *

When the woods finally cleared, Katara found herself by a dock. She stared for a while. No one was there. It looked like no one had been here for a while. She looked around, walked over to the edge of the dock, and sat down, her feet dangling on the waters edge as she stared out the pale blue sky.


	4. Despair

Hi, everyone who is reading this!

SO Chapter 4 is finally up, after many, MANY changes.

Hope you enjoy it!

PLease leave a review. I so do enjoy reviews.

Ps. Happy 2010!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar:The last Airbender or any of iots characters. All I own is my story created from my overactive imagination

* * *

Katara sat on the edge of the dock,Still as a statue, staring intently at the water below. The sun was up now, casting a soft golden light over everything.

* * *

Katara was pacing back and forth,practically jumping and skipping about. "Oh, when are they going to be here?"SHe asked to know one in particular.  
Calm down, sis. They ll be here soon. Sokka said, tossing his boomerang. Even though he told her to calm down, he couldn t keep the excitement out of his own voice. They waited for what seemed like ages. KAtara still pacing, making a path in the dirt. And SOkka throwing his boomerang over and over and over and so on. Neither of them spoke much.

FInally, Katara looked up at the water. SHe squinted and culd see a cluster of dots approahing from the distance. SHe stopped pacing and focused on the dots. Her heart was racing with excitment. "See something?" SOkka asked. He stopped throwing his boomerang and jumped up to look.  
Katara didnt respond, but instead watched the approaching dots. 'PLease be them! PLease!' SHe thought.  
AFter a few minutes, she could make out the blue sails and the southern water tribe emblem. "They're here!" SHe screamed. Sokka covered his ear. "Not so loud!" He moaned.

The villagers came to the dock to see their sons, fathers, husbands which they had not seen in what had seemed like endless ages.

The ships arrived and men started coming out, one by one and went to greet their families.

Katara and SOkka waited by the ship as the men came out, searching among the faces for their father.

Katara craned her neck, Searching for her dad. Sokka, She said. Do you see dad anywhere? She asked "Not yet."

Two men, came off the ship and walked toward Katara and SOkka. Katara thought they were vaugly familiar.  
"Katara? Sokka?" The first man asked.  
"Yes, we are." Sokka said, almost hesitantly.  
We re looking for Chief Hakoda. Katara blurted out. The men exchanges a glance for half-a-second. "We're very sorry to say," Man number two began. Katara's smile dissappeared. Her heart still raced, but now with fear instead of excitment.  
"OUr camp was attacked. Surprise attack by the Fire-nation."  
Some part of her knew what was coming.  
"Your father fought very valiently. We lost alot of men,"  
Katara clamped her hands over her ears. SHe didnt want to hear it, couldnt hear it.  
"We're sorry. You're father..died..."  
She still heard it, but it sounded almost as if coming from one end of a long tunnel.

'No. No. No. NO!' SHe screamed in her mind.

This couldnt really happen. It couldnt! Not her father. He promised he would be back!

Vaugly, she was aware of someone's arm around her shoulder. An arm offering comfort? No! Comfort couldnt help now. SHe shrugged off the arm and ran. SHe didnt pa attention to where she was running. And only when she was running, alone, did she let the tears fall.

"He's gone." The words sounded so odd to her.

"He's gone." SHe whispered to herself again.

"He's never coming back."

* * *

Katara glanced up at the risen sun. SHe looked behind her at the forest, and stood up. She should probably be getting back to the camp or else Aang and Toph might worry about her.  
SHe dusted off her dress and started walking back toward the forest.


	5. Alone

Chapter 5 up much faster than I thought it would be!

So anyway, enjoy this, longer, better, awesomer chapter!

PLease leave revies, because my heart flutters with joy when I get reviews( I think im finally starting to realize just how insane I am o_O)!!

Disclaimer: I do not own AVatar the last airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

Katara was walking back through the woods, toward the camp. The walk to the dock hadnt seemed as long as this.  
And to add, she hadnt really payed attention to where she was walking and was now turned around Stupid trees. "They all look the same.." She mumbled to herself.

After a while She sat down on a large boulder and sighed. She looked down at the dirt, picked up a stick, and started to draw on the forest floor. She did this for about a few minutes, drawing random images and symbols when she heard what sounded like a twig snap. In front of her? Behind?It was hard to tell. She stood up slowly, scrutinizing the trees around her. Instinctively she put a hand to her water pouch.

This situation seemed all too familiar. More memories came flooding into her mind. More horrible memories...

* * *

Sokka, can we please sit down a second? Katara asked, wearily, trudging behind her brother. No, He said, we have to keep moving. The fire nation could be close and we haven t found Aang yet. Katara groaned. They had been walking non-stop for hours. The day before last, Zuko had attacked them, big surprise there. Katara and Sokka and been separated from Aang and Appa when they had escaped. They still had no idea where Aang was or where they were going for that matter.

Sokka, we ve been walking since early this morning and early yesterday morning and it s almost dark.  
I think we ve lost them by now. She said. No, Katara. He said. The tone in his voice was saying End of discussion.

Katara grumbled for a few minutes and they walked on. Suddenly, she just stopped in her tracks and sat down on the forest floor.  
Well I am taking a break. She said, crossing her legs and arms, indicating she was not going to be moving. Sokka turned around and sighed, muttering something about girls and how annoying they were, all of them , but he took a seat anyway. A few minutes passed in which all was peaceful.  
Katara closed her eyes for a minute, savoring the peace, for they probably wouldn t be allowed to stop for a while.

There was the sound of a twig snapping, but Katara just passed it off as an animal or something.  
All was peaceful for a the next few minutes. Leaves rustled off somewhere to the right.  
Katara opened her eyes, when she thought she heard whispering. Sokka, did you hear someth- Her sentence was cut off by a blast of fire shot very near their heads. Run! Sokka yelled. They both scrambled to their feet and ran.

As they ran, Katara could see Fire nation soldiers coming out from behinf trees and rocks.  
She cursed. How could she be so stupid to not notice them?!

It wasn t long before a Fire Nation soldier had caught up with them and tackled Sokka to the ground.  
Sokka yelled and Katara turned her head for a split second That was a mistake, she tripped over a tree root and went sprawling on the hard ground. Her water pouch had opened when she fell, and the water was spilling out, seeping into the ground. Pain shot through left wrist and up her arm, making her gasp in pain.

She pushed herself up on her right arm, gasping.  
Before she had a chance to stand, someones shadow was standing over her,  
Well well well, what do we have here? A dangerously silky voice said above her. She whipped her head around. Zuko. 'Who else?' She thought, venomisly

She stared at him for a second before looking back at Sokka. Three soldiers were restraining him as he struggled violently. Zuko reached down grabbed her arm and ,non-too gently, pulled her up.  
SHe screamed and cursed at him. Ah ah ah. Watch your language. He said, grabbing her other arm and pulling them behind her back. Someone came up and bound her hands, which meant she couldn t waterbend, not that she could anyway. Her wrist was throbbing painfully, and all her water had gone. You were very hard to find," His lips were close to her ear, and he was speaking quietly.  
But now that I have you, you can be very useful to me. Katara wanted to smack that smug grin off his face.

The soldiers came with Sokka. Apparently they were still having trouble restraining him. Sokka looked at his sister.  
Let her go! He yelled, kicking one of the soldiers. Somehow her managed to wriggle out of the grasp of the other two and run toward Zuko.  
He pulled out his machete and ran toward him. Zuko shot a blast of fire his way. It met it's target. Sokka went flying back and hit the trunk of a tree, and was knocked unconscious.  
Sokka! Katara yelled. She tried to run for him, but one of the soldiers came up behind her and hit over the head with the hilt of a sword.

She fell to the ground. She struggled to keep her eys open, but black was taking over her vision.  
She just had enough time to see a giant bison coming in. And then she blacked out.

She had woken up a little later on top of Appa. Her binding had been cut off. She looked around the basket, Sokka wasn t here. Just his pack. She sat up.  
Aang was sitting by the reins.  
Katara! He said when he saw Her. You re okay! Katara looked at him. Wheres Sokka? She asked.  
Aangs eyes saddened. Oh, umm...Katara, He said, his voice much lower now. I m so sorry, Katara. When I got to you guys the soldiers started to run away and one of them grabbed Sokka before I could ...get to him. I only just managed to get you .. Katara stared at him, her brain tryin to process this information.  
Sokka was gone, they took him. She sat back in the basket and leaned her back up against the side "He's gone." SHe whispered to herself. She had done this everyone time one of her family ws gone. She would whisper the words to herself. To make herself believe it? Or simply to torture herself?  
She stared up at the sky. 'Are you there, Sokka?' She thought.

He was gone. Gone. A terrible word. A single word that could carry sadness, loss, despair. She sat in the same spot all day. SHe didnt speak, didnt eat, did nothing but stare at the sky and think,  
"They're all gone. Theres no one left..."

* * *

The horrible memory of that day flashed through Kataras mind as she looked around the forest for whatever made the noise. Perhaps it was nothing, but it was just like last time

KATARAAAAAAA! WHERE ARE YOOOOU? She turned her head. Aang had woken up. She took one more look around the forest then ran in the direction of Aangs voice.

Someone was hiding behind a large tree, watching the water-tribe girl run off.  
He had been following her to the dock, and hid and watched her, hopinh she would lead him to her camp.


	6. Enemies

AS Katara walked through the forest back to their camp, a figure hid between the trees following her, watching her.

With stealth he moved between trees, silent and swift.

She, of course, had no idea, she was concentrating on getting back to Aang and Toph before they set out to find her.

The trees were starting to thin out and he began to worry about losing his cover.

The trees broke and led into a rather large opening.

He sought cover behind large tree, near enough to still watch the girl and the Airbender,  
but far enough out of their sightline.  
Goal one: acomplished.

Now goal two was going to be even harder. Following her was no problem,  
but how was he going to approach them? This wasnt a situation where he could waltz up to them.  
It just wasnt that easy.  
Nothing was ever that easy.  
Especially after all he'd done to them...

Prince Zuko sighed and sank down onto the forest floor and ran hand through his hair. He had long since abandoned his pony-tail. He had thought of it as sort of a sign to starting anew. His hhair had grown out alot since then, nearly covering his eyes.

He stuck his head around the tree to watch them. The trees ahead of him gave him cover. They weren't doing much. The water-tribe girl was just talking to the Avatar and the blind earth bender. He turned back. and stared at the ground.

How to do this? What if he did just try walking out there? No, no, they'd just attack him. What if he caught one of them alone?  
NO, they'd probably attaack him. He went through a few more ideas in his head,  
but each seemed to end in him being attacked.  
Silently, he cursed himself.

"Aang, you know if theres a village nearby?"

"I think theres one to the north of here." He yelled back.

"Okay, good, we're out of supplies."

A lightbulb started to flicker in his head.  
Maybe he could find them at the village. Maybe....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Katara walked back into their camp, Aang and Toph were up andlooking around for her.  
Well....Aang was. Toph was just lounging around, looking more bored than anything.

"See, I told you she wasn't far, but would you listen? Noooooo!" Toph said, crossing her arms,

"Katara! Where were you?" Aang asked, walking over to her.

"I just went for a walk, is that a problem?"  
She said, She knew Aang meant well and cared about her, but he got a bit overprotective at times.

"You know I don't like it when you do that."

"Aang, I'm not a kid. I'm older than you, and I can take care of myself." Katara was glad her voice stayed steady.  
stared at her for a few second. He seemed to understand, or at least give the impression of.

Katara walked off and went to her pack. Might as well start breakfast.  
She rummaged in her pack, there wasn't much left, just enough for breakfast.

"Aang, do you know if theres a village nearby?"

"I think there's one to the north of here."

"Okay, good, we're almost out of supplies."

"We'll leave in a little bit." Aang said.

"See, I told you she wasn't far, but would you listen? Noooooo."

Oh course no one ever listened to the Blind girl.

Aang and Katara started a mild argument and she was completely forgotten.

Things had been getting a little tense between them recently.

She didnt know the whole story, but apparently, Sugar-queens family was dead,  
and with all the added stress of comet coming and world go boom-boom stuff, tensions were running high.

She sighed and obvserved the surrounding area through her feet.

The usual ants and rocks and birds and whatever. But-oh! What was this?

"Well well well, what do we have here.....?"  
She said quietly.

If it wasn't prince hot-air.  
Katara and Aang sounded like they had just barely avoided another fight.

"Hey! If anyone is interested, we've got company."

"What? Who" Katara said.

Toph pointed toward the trees.

"Dont bother getting up. I got this one..." Toph said, already moving into Earthbending position.

She thrust her hands outward, clenched them, and pulled them back toward her chest.

The resault being, Prince hot-air being dragged into the clearing by rocks, with his hands and feet bound by rocks.

Katara sprang up from her pack and Aang ran over. Both were putting on their mean faces.

"What're doing here?" Toph demanded, standing over him, enjoying this moment of authority,

"I-I-uh......" He said,

SOmething was a bit off about him. He didnt seem so full of the hot-air that had earned him his nickname.  
He seemed different.

"Spit it out!" Katara demanded behind her.

"I......." He sighed. "I want to join you...."

Well that was quite the plot twist.

"We've got company...."

Zuko began to panic. He cursed under his breath How could he forget the Earthbender?!

He scrambled to his feet, but not before rocks sprang up form the ground, binding his writs and ankles. He yelped with surprise.  
The rocks pulled him to the ground and dragged him to the clearing.

He looked up at the earthbender, who was very short, but looming over him.  
And Katara and Aang, rushing over.  
So much for his almost completed plan.  
"What're you doing here?" He planned to just spit it out and say what he wanted, but instead all that came out was,  
"I-I uh......"  
Such poetry....

"Spit it out!"

He sighed. NO use in beating around the bush.

"I......I want to join you....."

He looked up to see their reactions, expecting the worst.  
They looked shocked, to say the least.

"You WHAT?!!" The water-tribe girl screamed.

Oh boy...... 


	7. Emotions

Hello Everyone!

I present chapter 7. Ive been suffering from a mild case of writers block due to many tests and papers and the over-all school experience. But enjoy anyway. PLease favorite and review. It makes me happy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender or any characters.

* * *

'How could he do this? How could he agree to this!?'

Katara spun around and punched the bark of a tree., quite hard,

Her fists were clenched at her sides. She was breathing heavily. Her face was a shade of red, and she wanted to cry.

SHe stared at the tree and then down at her fist. It was bleeding. She stooped down and wiped it on the grass.

'How could he do this?!' SHe thought to herself over and over and over.

"How could he let _him_ join us?" SHe said, spitting the word 'him' out as though it were poison in her mouth.

It was night. Toph and Aang were both asleep in their tents.

Zuko had set up a blanket at the end of the claring, but she had avoided him and now didnt know if he was there or not.

"Like I care...." She spat.

She sat down on the grass with her back against the tree.

She couldnt sleep. She was too angry to sleep.

How could Aang just let him join them. Let him come with them after all he had done to them! All he had done to her!

He took her brother away! And his nation took her parents!

She gritted her teeth. She felt so much like crying, but she couldnt cry.

She hadnt cried since she had heard the news about her father. After that, she had resolved not to cry anymore. She wouldnt allow herself. She couldnt.

He was a monster. he took her brother. And He one one of them now! NO! No, no, no......

She rested her head on her knees. Why was this happening? Why her?

She took in a deep breath.

She wished so desperately to forget. SHe wished she could forget seeing her mother, dead. Seeing the tears in her Father's and Brother's eyes. Wished she could forget hearing about her fathers death. And then she heard, heard one of the soldiers one day talking about how he died. How he was slaughtered by four soldiers. It had made her sick. She wished so desperately to forget seeing her brother being dragged off, flying and hitting that tree.

It was his fault. His fault. He did this to her....

"Katara....." SHe looked up and narrowed her eyes. Zuko....

* * *

He could see the resentment-no- the fury in her eyes every time he looked at her.

It had been only this morning that he had requested to join them. Aang and Toph had both agreed, or mostly the earthbender had just shrugged and said "Whatever."And crossed her arms

Katara hadnt said anything. She had just walked off and resorted to avoiding him like a plague.

EVen though it was nothing less than he expected, he was still upset.

He wanted to badly for her to know he changed. That he really had changed.

But she would never listen to him.

It seemed only natural that she wouldnt, after all hed done.

He sighed and looked around the forest. He couldnt sleep, so he just got up and started walking around.

It was a warm night, with a cool breeze. The moon was half full.

He sighed.

He didnt know if he should try to get her to believe that he was good now, or if he should just leave her on her own.

He was stubborn. He wanted things to go his way. He wanted to her to understand, but that didnt seem likely.

He walked on for a while, thinking, when he saw Katara, sitting with her back against a tree.

'Just turn around and walk away quietly. Dont disturb her.' His brain told him. He acted against it.

He walked quietly up to her.

"Katara...." He said quietly.

She turned her head to look at him and glared daggers at him.

"What do you want?" She spat.

"I.....uh....I dont know." He admitted. Idiot!

She stood up an d faced him. She was short. Her head came up to his chin so she had to look up to look him in the eye.

"Well then leave me alone." She walked past him, the darkness of the forest swallowing her up.

He sighed a deep heavy sigh and thought about going to go sleep for a while.

When he turned his head he found the Earthbender girl standing directly in front of him. He gave a little yelp of surprise.

"You'd do better to just leave Sugar-queen alone."

Sugar-queen? Was she talking about Katara.

"Shes not gonna be very happy around you right now. So you should just leave her alone until she can figure things out." She said in all seriousness.

"Goodnight." She said as she turned around.

"And by the way. I have a name you know." And with that she walked off.

* * *

Well there you have it. Dont worry. I'll have it getting more interesting soon. Hope you enjoed it!


	8. Truth

Hello! Well Im back...after a looooooong break...yeah.

Well enjoy this installment of No One Left. Dont be shy to leave reviews!

Disclaimer: I dun own Avatar:TLA but it would be nice if I did...'cause that would mean I would be rich, but Im not so I dont.

PS: AVATAR MOVIE TONGIHT!

* * *

It was morning. They were packing up their few belongings to move to the next village. Katara hadn't said a word all morning and her face looked like stone, except for her eyes which were bloodshot.

Zuko had, unconsciously stopped what he was doing and was staring at her.

He wanted to much to let her know that he really was a changed person.

She looked over at him, glaring daggers.

He quickly turned his head and lifted up the last of the stuff onto the Bison's back.

The earthben-er Toph, was already seated on this animal, as was Aang.

Katara was climbing up and Zuko followed shortly after.

"Why don't you just walk and catch up with us later." Katara mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear.

He didn't respond and instead, just sat down away from her next to the earthbender.

They had been flying for a while, heading to the next town. No one had said a word since they left and the tension was thick enough to cut.

After a while, the earthbender threw up her hands and yelled "Aaaaaagh! What the heck is wrong with you guys?"

No one said anything.

Aang looked bacl over his shoulder and then quickly returned his attention to the open sky.

"Someone say something before I lose it!"

"What do you want us to say, Toph?" Katara said coldly.

"I don't know, how about why you hate this guy so much? No one bothered to say anything to me so I figured it wasn't important, but I want to know."

They all sat in silence for a few moments.

"I made a mistake" Zuko said, quietly.

"You did alot more than just 'make a mistake'!" Katara said, voice rising.

"I know..." He said. "I know and Im sorry."

"Sorry wont help! Sorry wont bring my brother back! Sorry wont fix what you did, what you took away from me..." She screamed.

"Katara...just calm d-" Aang started to say.

"No! No I wont calm down! He took everything from me! I cant forgive him for that. Ever." And with that she turned her back to him, resting her head on the edge of the basket.

Zuko just sighed and looked down at his hands.

"Sounds like you messed up big time..." Toph said, quietly.

* * *

Okay, I know this was reeeeeaaaaaly short, but the better longer chapter shall be coming really soon. I just kinda wanted to get a little bit out there.


	9. Confession

Hello again!

I promised I would be back soon! So heres another installment of my humble fanfiction "No One Left". Please enjoy and leave a review!

PS: The avatar movie sucked :( !

Disclaimer: I dun own the avatar.

* * *

They arrived just outside a new town.

As soon as they had landed, Katara had jumped off.

Zuko sighed to himself and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Leave her alooooneeee." Toph said in a sing-songy voice as she jumped down to the floor below.

He stared at her, wondering how she always seemed to know what he was thinking.

* * *

They had walked to the town, into the middle of a busy market.

Aang had since gone off, saying something about going into a store.

"Do you need me to go anywhere...?"Zuko offered, pulling his cloak closer around his face.

"Away." Katara mumbled. "No. I'll do the shopping." she said, walking off.

Zuko opened his mouth to say something but Toph pulled his arm in the opposite direction.

"Just tell me why?" She said, leading him along.

"Ahhh...what?" He asked.

"Tell me why no one listens to the blind girl?"

He was silent.

"I'll tell you why!" She said, sounding annoyed."Because everyone thinks because I cant see, I cant see the way the world works and the way people work. But I can see people better than they think. I see what you feel and how you act." She said.

He didnt know what to say.

She stopped, still holding onto his arm.

"Just leave the sugar-queen alone. She doesnt want to talk to you. She _hates_ you. Whatever you did, you screwed up royally, my friend."

Zuko pulled his arm away and leaned up against the wall and slid down.

"I messed up."He said quietly.

Toph sighed and then sat down next to him.

"What'd you do?" She asked, her voice suddenly softer.

Zuko was quiet for a long time.

"I took her brother." He finally said, looking down.

"You took her brother?"

"I was chasing them and I took him." And suddenly he couldn't stop talking. "I thought if I held him captive, I could ransom him. Him for the Avatar." He sighed, and held his hand to his head. "But shortly after, I left home again. I-I dont know what happened to him."

He took a breath. "I changed. I have changed. I regret what I did."

"Then do something about it." SHe said.

He looked up at her.

"You've changed, but you're not going to convince her of that until you prove it."

She stood up and held out her hand. "And the only way to prove it, is to do something about it."

He took her hand and she roughly pulled him up.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked.

"You're smart. You'll figure it out." And then she punched him.

"Ow! What was that?"

"Thats affection." She said, turning around and walking away.

"You coming, prince Hot-air?" She yelled.

Hot-air?

And for a split second, he was happy she couldnt see him smiling.

* * *

And the adventure shall begin soon!


End file.
